The multi-layer piezoelectric element having a structure including a stacked body in which piezoelectric layers and internal electrode layers are laminated, and an external electrode disposed on a side surface of the stacked body and electrically connected to the internal electrode layers through a conductive bonding material is known (refer to Patent Literature 1).